Corrupted
by Camis
Summary: UA Um filho da noite, portador de uma antiga maldição, tem um caçador em seu encalço. E o que fazer ao se apaixonar por seu algoz? Yaoi, NaruSasu. Betada por Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas.


**Disclaimer**: _Eu preciso realmente dizer que eles não me pertencem??_

**Betada por: **_Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas._

**Notas da Autora**: _Essa é uma fic Yaoi, se não gosta do assunto, aperte o X logo ali em cima. Não me venha com desaforos depois, pois eu já avisei._

**Prólogo**

Inglaterra, 1878.

Chovia como há muito tempo não se via na pequena cidade de Bolton. Mas isso não impedia que aqueles indivíduos continuassem a seguir silenciosamente até o seu local de destino. Pessoas vestidas de preto acompanhavam os quatro caixões de madeira, que eram carregados a passos lentos no final daquela fatídica tarde. Homens com certo grau de importância andavam naquela terra lamacenta, torcendo um pouco o nariz enquanto viam suas botas caras serem sujas. Mas deveriam estar ali, afinal a família mais importante da região fora morta misteriosamente.

Ao chegarem perto do pequeno cemitério, onde as covas já se encontravam abertas, se reuniram ao redor começando o procedimento padrão. O único som presente era do padre, que enquanto orava jogava água benta nos caixões, desejando uma passagem tranqüila até se encontrarem com o Senhor.

- Se... Senhor Padre? - uma voz tremula cortou o ar, fazendo toda a atenção ser dirigida para ele, muitos até o olhando atravessadamente.

- Espero que seja algo grave para me interromper na hora de um enterro. - o Padre em questão olhava num misto de raiva contida e desgosto para aquele que ousava lhe importunar num momento sagrado.

- Algo... Algo está muito errado. - o homem agarrava fortemente o seu chapéu, enquanto a respiração ficava cada vez mais rápida - Dois deles estão leves, co... Como se estivessem _vazios_.

O assombro foi geral, e logo um burburinho começou. Ora, quem se atreveria a dizer algo tão absurdo como isso? Só podia ser coisa do velho Teuchi! Nunca que deveriam ter dado a honra de um dos componentes daquela tradicionalíssima família ser levado por alguém tão desmiolado como ele.

- Eu também percebi isso. - uma voz rouca se pronunciou, fazendo as outras se calarem.

Alguns dirigiam olhares assustados para o jovem Aoba, e outros pregaram seus olhares indagadores no Padre.

- Ora, homem, não diga besteiras! Admira-me o senhor repetir as coisas de Teuchi! Vamos, comecem a abrir e veremos que isso não passa de mais uma de suas loucuras!

Imediatamente as tampas começaram a ser levantadas, uma por uma. A primeira revelou um homem moreno, vestido com suas roupas elegantes e braços apoiados no estômago. Mesmo estando morto ele ainda intimidava os outros ao seu redor, e sua expressão facial continuava forte como sempre fora. Em seguida, uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e rosto delicado. Muitos sorrisos tristes foram direcionados a ela, que sempre arrumava um jeito de ajudar a todos.

E quando abriram simultaneamente os dois restantes o choque foi total. Em vez de conterem os jovens senhores, eles estavam completamente vazios. Algumas senhoras desmaiaram, e outras apertavam firmemente o braço de seus maridos, com o rosto marcado pelo pânico e assombro. Os homens tentavam se mostrar fortes, embora suas pernas tremessem violentamente. Todos sabiam o que _aquilo_ significava e só foi comprovado quando o velho Padre leu com sua voz vacilante o pequeno pedaço de papel que se encontrava dentro dos túmulos sem corpos:

"_Aqui jazem Uchiha Fugaku e Mikoto. Uma família que foi amaldiçoada eternamente pela escuridão da noite."_

**XXX**

Nova York, 2008.

O quarto estava submerso em uma escuridão total e seu ocupante se encontrava esparramado na cama king size. A sua respiração leve e compassada era a única coisa que produzia barulho ali. Mas isso foi até o despertador tocar e uma mão bater de qualquer jeito no objeto, fazendo-o parar. O homem se mexeu lentamente, dando um pequeno sorriso e voltando a dormir, sendo interrompido quase que imediatamente pelo toque-despertador do celular.

- Já entendi, já entendi. Vou me levantar 'ttebayo. - uma voz rouca e sonolenta preencheu o quarto, enquanto um exagerado bocejo era dado.

O lençol verde musgo lentamente foi colocado de lado, enquanto o rapaz coçava despreocupadamente os olhos. Mais uma vez havia dormido pouco, e já estava na hora de ir para o "trabalho de mentirinha", como costumava chamar. Tateou um botão que se encontrava ao lado de sua cama, o apertando firmemente, esperando suas cortinas abrirem revelando uma claridade quase que incômoda.

Logo quando o cômodo ganhou forma, o loiro passou os olhos pelo local. A blusa que usara no dia anterior ainda estava suja de sangue, jogada de qualquer jeito em cima da televisão, junto com sua jaqueta preta. Os sapatos estavam um em cada ponta do quarto e a calça... "_Onde será que está a calça?"_

Levantou-se felinamente passando a mão pelo pescoço, decidindo acabar logo com aquela moleza. Dirigiu-se ao banheiro e deu um sorriso. Lá estava, em cima da pia, sua calça, e ao lado dela se encontrava algo que era passado de geração em geração em sua família: a famosa arma capaz de aniquilar de uma vez por todas os vampiros que ousavam quebrar a paz dos frágeis humanos.

_**Continua...**_

_**N.A: **__Eu ando sumida, não é? Minha faculdade finalmente começou e os meus horários, que antes eram tão monótonos, ficaram loucos! E sim, o capítulo é pequeno assim mesmo. Essa foi a minha intenção, um pequeno prólogo._

_E não pensem que eu abandonei __**I Wanna Be a Rock Star**__. Na verdade já comecei a escrever o próximo capítulo, mas essa idéia me veio de maneira tão forte em minha mente que resolvi postá-la. _

_E ai, o que vocês acharam da minha idéia louca? Algo misturado com __**Vampire Knight**__ e __**Crepúsculo**__. Só quero ver no que isso vai dar._

_Obrigada a Bih, por me ajudar a desenrolar a idéia, que inicialmente estava um caos na minha mente. Se não fosse por ela, isso não estaria aqui._

_E ao Baran, meu querido beta. Você é foda, chuchu. E não, não teremos OC's nessa joça. Fique tranqüilo. Foi só um erro de momento, algo como não encontrar os nomes. _

_Bom, sugestões, criticas, xingamentos e declarações no botão ali abaixo._

_**Entre no movimento: aperte o botãozinho roxo e faça uma autora feliz.**_


End file.
